It Must Be The Way She Smiles
by Reika Aoyama
Summary: A very late upload for Ryoma's birthday.


Aoyama Reika stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red dress and red high heels to match.

After a few minutes, her doorbell rang. She picked up her gift on her bed and rushed outside. "Kahoko!" Reika looked over her friend's shoulder to see Kahoko's older brother leaning on the hood of their car, waving. "Eiji-sempai!" A blush crept to her face.

Eiji beamed. "Reika-chii!" His cat-like eyes studied her dress. "You look so kawaii nya~"

Kahoko shood her head. "Way to go, Aniki. 'Kawaii' is an understatement to what Reika is wearing tonight. Reika, you look absolutely _stunning_. Are you trying to get someone's attention this evening?" She eyed her friend and smirked at her scarlet face. "I thought so," she sang. She pulled Reika towards the car. "Let's go, Aniki."

Eiji hopped on to the driver's seat and started the engine. He drove to the Echizen residence. "I didn't know what to give, Ochibi. I just made him a card, instead. It saves so much time."

"Well, at least I made an effort," Kahoko bragged. "I made him a sweater. What did you get Ryoma for his birthday, Reika?"

"Eh!" A blush crept to Reika's face. "I realized his birthday was before Christmas so I got him a gift that would double as a Christmas gift."

"Which is?"

"A box of bath salts from the countries my parents have been to," Reika replied sheepishly. "I don't even know if he likes bath salts. My parents always bring me bath salts whenever they get home. My bathroom's overflowing with bath salts."

Eiji snickered. "Are you kidding, Reika-chii? Ochibi loves to bathe in bath salts from different parts of the world!" He pulled up at the nearest space. "Here we are."

The trio got out of the car and walked to Ryoma's house. His house was decorated with Christmas decors and music was blasting from the speakers.

Reika could hear Momo's voice. "I never knew Momo-sempai could be that loud," she remarked.

"Tell me about it." Kahoko linked her arm with Reika's "Let's go inside. See you." She waved her free arm at Eiji and walked inside.

Ryoma was trying to get himself free from his uninvited fan girls. "Can't breathe." He gasped for ar. "Somebody help." He spotted Reika and Kahoko. "Kikumaru, Reika, help!"

The two girls looked at him. "What do you say, Reika? Should we help him out?" he heard Kahoko whisper. Reika only nodded. "Alright." Kahoko went to them and clenched her fists. "Hey girls, do you know what happens when you crash my friend's party?"

The fan girls looked at her oddly. "We're not crashing Ryoma-sama's party. We got invited."

Kahoko ignored this and continued. "They get crushed by Kikumaru Kahoko. Don't underestimate me. I've got a black belt in both karate and taekwondo."

Ryoma felt someone grab him away from the girls. It was Reika. He followed her outside.

"Thank you," he muttered when they finally stopped. Reika looked up to him in surprise. "What?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Just thinking about how your fan girls managed to get in. Perhaps Nanako-neechan let them in?"

Nanako was Reika's friend's girlfriend. She's also Ryoma's cousin. Her boyfriend is more of a big brother to Reika so she's called 'Oneechan' by Reika. What a small world.

"You bet she did." He made a face. "She did it on purpose to disrupt my birthday. I've never interfered with her birthday parties."

"It's her gift. She's telling you to loosen up a bit. You're too serious sometimes." She laughed.

"Reika." He realized that they were inside the tennis courts. Snow was falling and he noticed her shiver a bit. He slipped out of his jacket and put it over her shoulders, just noticing that she was wearing a red dress.

"Ah, thank you, Ryoma. How stupid of me to forget my jacket." Reika looked at their surroundings. "It seems like I've brought you to the tennis courts. You must be attracted to tennis like magnet."

Not like the way I'm attracted to you, he wanted to blurt out. He hated to admit it to himself, but there's something in Reika that made him want to stay by her side.

It can't be humour, since she has none.

It can't be beauty, since she's not as striking as the other girls who are in his fan club.

It can't be talent, since she's not as good as he is in tennis.

It can't be intelligence, since she barely shows off how amazingly bright she is.

It must be the way she smiles.

But she just accepts him for who he really is. She's no fan girl; she's just a friend who understands Ryoma completely. That has been the way she is ever since he first saw her watch one of his games with Eiji's sister – understanding.

"Oh." Reika looked at the box she was holding the whole time, snapping Ryoma out of his thoughts. She handed it to Ryoma. "Here. Happy birthday and merry Christmas, Ryoma. It's nothing much but I hope you'll like it."

He stared at the neatly wrapped box in his hands. "Thank you." He carefully unwrapped the gift to reveal a box full of bath salts. A smile tugged at his lips. "How'd you know I like these?"

"Seriously? I thought Eiji-sempai was just trying to pull my leg." She flashed a smile. "My parents travel a lot. They bring me bath salts when they get back. They said bath salts help you relieve stress. And they're right."

"Thank you Reika," Ryoma suddenly pulled her into a hug. He felt happiness surge through him when she hugged him back.

After a few seconds, they pulled back. Ryoma stared deep into her light blue eyes. Without thinking, he gently pressed his lips on hers.

Reika didn't know what to do. It was like all her feelings for him were set free. "Suki da," she felt him whisper. She smiled and slowly kissed him.

"Oh look!" Kahoko nudged her brother. "Ryoma and Reika are back."

Eiji looked at his kouhais and at their hands which were clasped together. He grinned mischievously. "Ochibi, your fan girls are long gone!"

Kahoko also noticed and exchanged looks with Eiji. "They really will be keeping distance from now on, neh Reika?"

"Eh!" Reika blushed.

Ryoma wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He rested his head at the crook of her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine as he breathed. "Mada mada dane."


End file.
